A Heart of Stone
by Wolfcharm
Summary: A basic host club day, except for that girl sitting by the window. In a few days the host club gets slammed, Kyouya gets engaged, & they find a heart of stone can learn to beat again. Kyouya/OC *Retired*
1. Host Club gets Slammed

A Heart of Stone

**Host Club Gets Slammed**

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose as he stared at the computer screen. The percentage of profits was at an average level and the extra goods were selling like commoners' coffee. He smiled to himself at his private joke and closed the laptop. "Kyou-chan!" Honey-senpai called excitedly.

Kyouya looked down at the lolishota and kept the small smile on his face. "No one wants to share my ice cream with me, so I thought I'd see if you'd want some!"

Honey gave that cute little smile (you know, the one that no one could say "no" to) and held out an ice cream sundae. "No thank you, Honey-senpai," Kyouya replied and looked down at his notebook instead.

Honey made a pouty face and went to join Mori. Kyouya looked at the entrance of Music Room #3. _Guests should be arriving soon, I wonder what the theme's about now?_ he thought. "Ah, I have it, the one thing we haven't done!!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyouya looked at his best friend with a skeptical look. "Commoners!" Tamaki finished.

Hikaru and Kauru sighed with boredom and Haruhi looked like she was about to hit him. "We dress up as regular common boys," Tamaki explained. "And we'll serve common food and play commoner games..."

The list went on, Kyouya sighed, at least they didn't have to pay much for this theme. He started writing these things down soon they were in their commoner clothes and had the whole room look like a wide open outdoor clearing. "It's perfect, oh I hope the girls enjoy it!" Tamaki squeeled.

"Anytime you're ready boss!" the Hitachin twins chorused.

"Mustn't keep our guests waiting any longer," Tamaki said as the group got into their places.

The music room doors opened and... "_Welcome!"_

* * *

"I've found you my princess," Tamaki whispered into his customer's ear.

"Oh, Tamaki!" she cried out. "I don't think I'm so good at this game."

Tamaki, Honey, and Mori were playing Kankeri with their customers, while the others were spread out, doing their own thing. "Nonsense, you've a gift for hiding," Tamaki praised. "Or else I wouldn't have such a hard time finding your eyes."

"Oh Tamaki," the girl whispered and looked away shyly.

"The Daruma Doll fell... down!" Hikaru shouted.

The girls froze while Kaoru balanced precariously on one foot. Soon enough he fell. "Ow, my ankle!" he cried.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried as well and rushed to his brother. "Is it bad?"

"It's not so bad," Kaoru answered, but kept ahold on his 'busted' ankle.

"You shouldn't've picked such a difficult pose, you know how unbalanced you are."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

Kaoru leaned his head against his brother's chest and Hikaru hugged him tight. The girls squeeled with delight.

"I can't seem to find Honey-senpai," a girl said, sounding a bit worried.

"We couldn't find Mori either," another girl said.

"Here we are!" Honey called as he and Mori sprang out from behind a curtain. "We really fooled you girls!"

"Oh Honey, you boys are such good hiders," the first girl said.

Honey smiled sweetly and the girls burst out into a chorus of 'oh he's so cutes' and 'I can't stand its'.

Kyouya sat preztel legged and read to a circle of girls and Haruhi, from a book of poems he chose himself. "Once I had a heart of stone, for it had surley lost its home. It could not love or wanted too, but in my life, then came you. The stones began to fall away as happiness began to fill my day. A feeling so sweet and special too. Could this be love, I pray is true."

"Wow that is so deep," a girl fawned. "It's like reading my deepest fantasy."

"Poetry is a universal art form, it expresses the colors of your soul in words and pictures, it's a way to share your feelings to the world," Kyouya said. "Which is why we've compiled a book of poems written by us."

Kyouya held out the books to the girls, who stared at them for a long while. "We've made it a priority to share our deepest feelings to you lovely ladies and so we gathered all our ideas and made them into one," Kyouya continued. "So what do you say girls?"

"I'll take one!"

"Me too, me too!"

Haruhi sighed in exasperation. _Of course he can't even read a stupid poem without making some stupid sale's pitch,_ she thought.

"Haruhi?" a girl asked from behind her. "I read the poem about your mother, it was so beautiful, you must've really loved her."

"I did, the poem came from my heart," Haruhi said and smiled wistfully. "I feel that she at least needs to be shared in some way."

The girls around Haruhi sighed with longing. Suddenly Haruhi's attention was drawn towards the window where another girl sat all alone, her nose in a book, a somber expression on her face, sun bouncing off honey blonde hair, but not reaching her dark blue eyes. "Hmm, wonder why she's here?" Haruhi thought aloud.

Tamaki chose that moment to peak over Haruhi's shoulder. "Hmm, maybe she's shy," he suggested and without further thought went over to introduce himself. "My dear, you seem to be a bit withdrawn, there's no need to be so timid," he coaxed. "Come join us in our fun."

She looked from her book and glared daggers at Tamaki. "Get out of my face you pretty-boy, ego-maniac," she growled.

Tamaki jumped back and sobbed in surprise and sorrow. "Hey, would you lighten up, he didn't ask for that," Haruhi said.

The girl looked up again from her book, raised her eyebrow at Haruhi, then back to her book. "Why are you here if you're only going to read a stupid book," Hikaru asked plucking it from her hands.

The girl looked up and glared daggers at him too. "Yeah that can't be any fun," Kaoru added.

"I came because my stupid friends made me, I had no wish to come to this stupid club," the girl said and snatched her book out of Hikaru's hand. "And I certainly had no desire to play little kid games with a bunch of immature idiots."

"Hey, you've no right to talk to us like that!" the twins chorused.

"Whatever what's the word of a little bookworm, who's probably never been on a real date in her life," Hikaru continued.

Suddenly something snapped. "Well, that's some talk coming from you," the girl said. "Considering you two are only annoying, immature, idiotsd yourselves."

The twins were taken aback by her sudden rebutle. "Oh and let's not forget how babyish you guys actually sunk," she said pointing at Honey, who choked back tears after her insult.

"And you never speak!"

She pointed to Mori. "You can't get off your butt unless it benefits you!"

Pointed to Kyouya. "And you...!"

She stopped at Haruhi and looked her up and down. "I'm sorry, you make it to easy," she said and strode out of the room.

The whole host club was stunned to silence. "What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"I think," Hikaru started.

"We've just been slammed," Kaoru finished.


	2. Arranged, Engaged, & Enraged!

**Arranged, Engaged, & Enraged**

Once the Host club regained their egos, they decided to push the incident aside, but to do some research on the girl. "Kyouya, do you have anything?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course," Kyouya remarked. "Her name is Chiyoko, Amaya. Her parents own a very successful line of cosmetics and beauty products, she actually transferred here from Lobelia, which would explain her apparent distaste of us. She's in few extracurriculars, has average grades, an interest in theatrical arts, and a steady home life."

The club took some time to mull this over. "She's seems fine when you look at her like that," Hikaru remarked.

"Anyone seems fine when you read their dosier," Koaru replied.

"So she went to Lobelia, was she a Beni-badda fan?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya scanned his laptop. "No, apparently she distasted them more," he replied.

Haruhi rose her eyebrows. _I guess every girl can't be a hopeless romantic,_ she thought. "I don't care if she doesn't like us, I think she's cute," Honey said, Mori only nodded.

Kyouya scanned the screen then his brows knitted together and he stood. "What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently her parents have have a business deal with my father," Kyouya answered.

He adopted a concerned look, then folded the laptop and set it down. "Excuse me," he mumbled and strode off.

The host club looked after him with concerned looks. Kaoru had snuck over to Kyouya's laptop and looked at the screen. "The Ootori and Chiyoko industries have combined to create a new line of beauty products that will also be health treatments, this plan looks to be profitable for both families," he read.

Hikaru had leaned over his brother's shoulder to read it as well. "Does that sound suspicious to you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi shook her head along with Honey, Mori, and Hikaru. Kaoru turned back to the screen. "Hey it says they're having a ball tonight in celebration, family only."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Tamaki said looking at the doors with a worried expression.

**************************************************

Kyouya tightened his tie until he could barely breathe. Once he had arrived home he demanded that someone explain the article he had found. His brothers had only shoved him into his room, told him to put his tux on, and said that the ball would explain everything. He cursed himself for being so foolish as he walked down the stairs to the ballroom. Indeed the ball was grand, champagne, sushi spreads and the like. Kyouya had actually enjoyed a few dances with a few Chiyoko cousins and was now observing everything from behind a pillar. He scanned the crowd until his eyes alighted on Amaya.

She was observing the dancers in a little corner holding a champagne glass absent-mindedly. Her hair looked like it had been pinned up earlier, but it was let down and fell over shoulders in wild waves. The black dress she wore complimented her body shape very well, he couldn't help scanning her brilliant, yet subtle curves. She wore little make-up, but she had swiped on a beautiful dark eyeshadow that made her eyes pop and red lipstick that made her lips look fuller.

A woman came up to Amaya, who obviously was her mother. She whispered to her daughter insistantly and Amaya just shook her head furiously, but eventually her mother prevailed and Amaya set down her glass reluctantly and strode over to Kyouya. "My mother says I have to dance with you," she said point-blank.

Kyouya shrugged and offered his hand. Amaya was gracious enough to let him lead her onto the dance floor and to let him lead. However, it was very awkward, considering she didn't look at him the whole time and only observed either her parents or the other dancers. Finally the dance ended and Amaya strode to her parents, obviously wanting to express her outrage.

The party continued in much the same way. Kyouya danced with a few ladies and shared a few with Amaya until she stopped him in the middle of a song. He could tell she'd had enough that night. Soon the ball was over and just as everyone was starting to leave, Mr. Ootori stood and clanged his glass for attention. The guests turned to see what he had to say and immediately took their seats again. "Hello honored guests, thank you for coming and to those far away cousins thank you for traveling such distances for this event," he said.

Kyouya watched at the pillar, but observed Amaya out of the corner of his eye. "I'd also like to thank the Chiyoko family for their agreement to join companies, may this partnership be ever profitable," he continued.

The Chiyokos stood from their seats and waved to everyone. Amaya just glared at what was supposingly her more immediate family. Mr. Ootori nodded to Mr. Chiyoko and they sat down. "Which brings me to a more personal and wonderful announcement, we have discussed it and have decided that our youngest children be wed, ladies and gentlemen from this night on my son Kyouya Ootori and Chiyoko's daughter Amaya are engaged."

"WHAT?!!!!"


	3. A Mutual Agreement

**Mutual Agreement**

**__****So sorry this came so late, I haven't had much inspiration. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Needless to say Amaya was not at all happy with the arrangement. When the brothers lined up to say their good-byes, Kyouya saw her fighting with her parents. "How could you do this to me?" she shouted. "It's not fair!"

Kyouya watched intently, he could tell now that the girl's temper was well known by her parents stance of defense. "God! I can't even stand the guy!" she kept on. "I HATE YOU!"

That scream echoed over a few feet inside the house. Kyouya's eyes flickered to his brothers who gave him pitying looks as if to say: "Poor bastard" or "You'll have to live with _that_!" Kyouya sighed and watched as Amaya's family was lugged away in a stretch limo.

The next day the club took up normal proceedings. No one bothered to ask about Kyouya's ball, considering he still looked like he rolled out of bed... and no one wanted to mess with that. However, Kyouya put on a civil face and took customers as usual. Then the door creeped open and Amaya stood in the doorway. She approached Tamaki. He was laughing and entertaining his guests and stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked up at her with concern on his face. Amaya's face was downcast, her bangs a kind of curtain, shielding her. "May I speak to Ootori-san?" she asked, using Kyouya's surname for a more stand-offish effect.

Tamaki nodded and looked over to Kyouya. Amaya nodded her thanks and walked slowly toward him. Kyouya was currently typing furiously at his laptop. Amaya couldn't make out his expression completey, the light was casting a concealing glare on his glasses. She stepped up to him. "Hello Chiyoko-san," Kyouya greeted in a monotone voice.

Amaya sighed and sat on the opposite side of the table he was sitting at. "Look, we both seem to hate this arrangement," she stated right away. "I certainly don't like you and you don't like me."

Kyouya looked up at that. Amaya found it annoying that the glare was still there. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Amaya smirked. "Well, I assumed that after my performance yesterday," she said.

Kyouya smirked back. "Well, I admit that wasn't the best impression, but I don't find you quite appealing enough to marry," he admitted.

"So it's agreed," Amaya said.

"But what are we going to do about it?" Kyouya asked. "My father isn't so lenant to my requests and I'm sure your parents want to see this engagement through."

Amaya furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm," she said and started to think.

Kyouya leaned back and looked inside his black notebook. Feeling the need to write something, he started making scribbles about Amaya. How she focuses so hard when she thinks. The way her eyebrows knit together in frustration. The way she runs her fingers through her hair, constantly playing with it. How her hair shines in the right light, how it looks so much like spun gold. Kyouya scrunched up his face in confusion and scratched it out. "We'll have to make it look convincing," Amaya whispered.

"Huh?" Kyouya perked up.

"We have to make our parents see that this match won't work out," she said.

"Haven't you made that clear?" Kyouya asked.

"I mearly protested against it," Amaya pointed out. "I haven't actually proven that this won't work out."

Kyouya rose his eyebrow at that. "True," he said.

"My parents need cold, hard evidence for any protest," Amaya explained.

Kyouya nodded. "So we have to openly hate each other?" he asked.

"That would be the idea," Amaya agreed.

"So we do what we can to convince our parents we are not right for each other," Kyouya said.

Amaya nodded and smiled at the plan, apparently looking forward to proving her parents wrong. Kyouya smiled back and the glare left his glasses so that his grin looked evil. He raised his hand to her and she took it and shook it slowly. "Why do I feel like I sold my soul to the devil?" he asked.

"Hmm," Amaya hummed at first. "The feeling is mutual."

She stood from her seat and started to walk away. Until she stooped, cup his face, raised it slightly, pecked his forehead before continuing. "See you again, darling," she taunted.

Kyouya rose an eyebrow and smirked slightly before returning to his work. "You can all come out now," he said to no one in particular, until the whole group popped out from behind a potted plant.

"What was that all about?" the twins chorused.

"I had no idea you had a girlfriend, Kyouya," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, she's so cute!" Honey added.

"She's the girl from yesterday," Hikaru said.

Kyouya openly smirked this time. "Indeed," he said.

"So what did she want with you?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya turned away from his laptop and confronted the group. "It seems our family's joined efforts weren't just for their businesses," he explained. "They wanted me and Princess Chiyoko to join together in holy matrimony."

Suddenly the group froze and gaped at Kyouya. "Wait a minute, you mean you have to marry that girl?" Koaru asked.

"Well, see that's why she came to see me," Kyouya said. "We agreed that we don't want this union to happen, so we're going to make it not happen."

"My!" Tamaki suddenly spoke up. "It's so dreadfully romantic! An arranged engagement, you'll try to break it off, but then you end up falling for each other anyway!"

Kyouya and the others looked at Tamaki like he was an idiot (as usual). "Anyway, we're going to break it off no matter what we have to do," he finished.

The group remained silent for a few seconds. "So... you need any help?" the twins asked. "We're masters at ruining dates."

Kyouya shook his head. "'Fraid not," he said. "I appreciate your offer, but I think we'll try this ourselves before we do anything too rash."

The twins shrugged and walked away. The rest of the group started to disperse except for Tamaki who wanted to console his best friend. "Are you sure about this Kyouya?" he asked a bit concerned.

Kyouya sighed as he turned back to his laptop. "Yes, very sure," he said.


	4. Breakups Aren't as Easy as They Look

**Break-ups arent as Easy as they Look**

Kyouya straightened his tie in anticipation, this would be the first dinner he would have with the immediate Chiyoko family and Amaya had decided that tonight would be the perfect night to try out their plans. The Chiyokos were almost as big a family as the Ootoris. Three children and two parents. Including Amaya, she had an older brother and sister, both looking very much alike. Although her sister was more dignified and her brother more casual, so Amaya was stuck in the middle. Amaya wore another black dress, this one being considerablely low on the back and neck and high along the hem which reached down to the bottom of her thighs, and her hair was forcefully pinned up in a tasteful bun this time. Her older sister wore something like this, although it looked more tasteful and more conservative. Her brother wore a tux with the jacket opened and a few buttons undone at the neck. Once they entered the brother and sister wasted no time introducing themselves to Kyouya's family and were escorted to the dining room. "Ready for this?" Amaya said as she stood next to Kyouya.

Kyouya gave his usual evil smile. "As I'll ever be," he said and escorted her as well.

Upon entering the dining room the men held out the chairs for the ladies. Kyouya kept on a civil smile as he pulled out Amaya's chair. Amaya sat down and... fell ungracefully on the floor. She growled as she picked herself up and glared at Kyouya. "Kyouya," Mr. Ootori growled to his son.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss Amaya," Kyouya said and helped her up and into her chair. "You were just so beautiful, I wasn't paying attention."

Amaya huffed and still glared at him. Kyouya leaned down to her and whispered, "Let the games begin."

Amaya's glare faultered. Kyouya kissed her hand before going to his seat across from her. Amaya smiled, more to his idea than the kiss.

The dinner proceeded with small talk and silverware clanging together. Amaya and Kyouya hardly talked to each other or anyone unless forced to, however Kyouya participated considerabley more than Amaya. All in all the two ate their dinner in silence. "So Amaya what are your plans for your future?" Mr. Ootori asked his smile not reaching his eyes.

Amaya looked at Mr. Ootori and narrowed her eyes in calculation. She knew he was trying to find a fault to pick at, her parents did this all the time. "Well, I want to become an actress or a writer, it really doesn't matter to me," she said and took a bite out of her food.

Mr. Ootori's smile faded. "Well, I'm sure you won't even need to work when Kyouya is your husband," he said.

Amaya glared at Kyouya's father. So he didn't think a girl should work or at least, a privileged girl. "I'd like to do something though and if I have no trouble with bankruptcy then it shouldn't be too much of a hassle if I don't find something right away," Amaya countered.

Mr. Chiyoko cleared his throat and looked at his daughter. Amaya shrugged. Kyouya chuckled. "What?" Amaya asked. "What's so funny?"

"An actress, that's a frivolous career choice," Kyouya said his chuckle working in.

Amaya glared at Kyouya for a second then gave a small smile. "Frivolous? Well, then I must say, I find that you're career goals seem quite tedious, I mean you're trying to outmatch two older brothers!" Amaya said and started to laugh.

Kyouya's smile fell. He could tell now that both of them would be coming out of this with a few scars. "I was merely saying that your dream is a little bit unrealistic," he stated.

Now Amaya's expression took on a strange indifference to his words. "Not as unrealistic as thinking you could possibly succeed over your brothers," she said.

Kyouya's expression started to match Amaya's. It was as if they were steeling themselves for the war ahead. "It's a simple possibility," he growled.

"Really?" Amaya asked. "Because as far as I can tell, your brothers exceed expectations. And not just for their careers."

"What does that mean?" Kyouya asked through gritted teeth.

"Well it's obvious you didn't get the good looks!" Amaya said. "I mean it's bad enough that they're geeks, but at least they have good looks to go along with their money."

Kyouya's jaw locked in a grimace and he tried not to show how much Amaya's criticism was bothering him. "Well, then their good looks must be getting them far, I mean they must be making lasting relationships with very important business people and arostocracy," Kyouya said with a false smile. "Oh, wait, that's me!"

"Oh yeah, that's what you're doing in that pathetic group, you call a Host Club!" Amaya cried. "You're just a showy peacock!"

"Peacock!" Kyouya shouted back and stood from his chair. "Look who's talking, rodent!"

"Rodent! Weasel!" Amaya countered and stood as well.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!" Amaya picked up her plate and shoved it in Kyouya's face.

Noodles slipped and slid around his glasses frames and stuck to his hair. Kyouya glared murder at her and picked up his own plate. Amaya ducked just as he tossed it and it landed in her sister's lap. Amaya gasped when she raised her head and started to laugh. "Sorry, Emi," she giggled.

Emi got up picked up her plate and shoved it at Kyouya. Knowing better, this time he ducked and the food landed on one of his brothers. And it wasn't long before chaos broke out and Amaya and Kyouya had hunkered down under the table to avoid further messes. "I think it's going rather well," Kyouya said with a smile.

"Ya think?" Amaya said and looked at her dress. "Aww man, it's gonna stain!"

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow at her. "Black doesn't stain," he said.

"Stains crust," Amaya said.

Kyouya shook his head. "I'll pay for dry cleaning," he said.

"Yeah, you will!" Amaya stated.

Kyouya leaned in and inspected the "stain" himself. Amaya jumped when she saw his closeness. "It doesn't look so bad," Kyouya said.

Amaya blushed and looked down. Kyouya smiled slyly and Amaya looked up again. "I hope you kids are having fun," Mr. Chiyoko growled when he stuck his head under the table.

* * *

The two sat across from their fathers and awkwardly avoided eye contact with each other and them. "I don't know what that little event in the dining room was," Mr. Chiyoko started.

"But it was inexcusable!" Mr. Ootori.

"Yes father," Kyouya and Amaya chorused.

"And we know exactly what it was for," Mr. Chiyoko.

"You do?" they chorused again.

"Of course, I saw that little exchange under the table," Mr. Chiyoko continued.

The two looked very nervous as they were about to be found out. "If you two wanted some alone time, you could've told us," Mr. Ootori said.

The two just stared at their fathers in surprise. The glare on Kyouya's glasses returned, completely hiding what he was thinking. "You seriously think we want time alone?" Amaya asked her father.

Mr. Chiyoko laughed. "No need for the act," he said. "I can see you two at least like each other and it's so hard to get to know each other around other people."

Amaya sighed and banged her head on the table. "Apology accepted," Mr. Chiyoko said.

"Now will be in the den if you need us, Kyouya," Mr. Ootori said.

"Yes, sir," Kyouya said.

The clock ticked away the seconds that they just sat there in stunned silence. Kyouya sighed and moved his chin to his hand. "Well, that didn't work," he said.

Amaya rose her head and glared at Kyouya. "Ya think?" she barked. "Now what do we do?"

Kyouya sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think it's time to bring in the cavalry," he said.


End file.
